Sapphire and Sith
by verderhargett
Summary: Marauders Era.  James/Lily, Remus/OC, Remus/Sirius, Sirius/OC.  The Marauders   Lily and two girls named Elizabeth Lestrange and Alexandria Sith during their time at Hogwarts and beyond.  M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books or the movies, or any character created within the world of Harry Potter by JK Rowling.**

_This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, it involves James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius as the main characters along with two characters I've created myself. Please read and enjoy. Reviews will be appreciated and will definitely push me to continue and finish this story. Any suggestions/ideas will be great and constructive criticism is always appreciated! _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One.<span>

_London_

Elizabeth Lestrange loved mornings in London. They were misty. Stormy clouds would drape over the city streets before sunrise. The yellow light would peak through alleys and lots, brightening up the morning haze. She loved to breathe in the air, the city-like vibrance that she could only find in London. Mrs. Lestrange, her mother, walked close to her. Their shoulders brushed and her mother looked towards Elizabeth and smiled, her sapphire eyes lighting up. A few steps ahead of them, her father walked with her two brothers. Her father and older brother were stiff as they paced down the street and Elizabeth wrapped her right hand around her mother's left hand. She felt Mrs. Lestrange squeeze gently and felt relief.

Her father, Mr. Lestrange, was never stiff. He had a light limp to his walk, but Elizabeth noticed as he strode with his sons, that his limp was masked. He walked upright, stiffly, and it made her stomach turn.

They stopped in front of a dark house, one of ten, and each home was equally gloomy. The door was black and the doorknob was missing. Mr. Lestrange glanced around the street, double checking each direction. He muttered something, words undetectable to his wife and children, and grabbed one of his sons. He stepped forward and the door gulped him up, quickly pulling him and his boy inside the household. Elizabeth's older brother, Rodolphus, entered next, his larger-framed body engulfed slower than his father and younger brother.

"Mum, are we to follow?" Elizabeth could feel herself shaking. She was eleven and very unsure of the door and its mysteries. Mrs. Lestrange squeezed Elizabeth's hand again and tugged as she walked into the black mass.

Elizabeth could feel her vision go dark- a shadowy, smoky mass surrounded her and she closed her eyes.

"Little Lestrange," she heard a growling voice and a bright light intruded her closed eye lids, "There's nothing to be afraid of, little one."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and noticed her mother was gone. She looked around and saw she was in a long hallway. Her father was gone, too. The growling man stood in front of her, his face covered with long black hair. He looked wild, his eyes an extraordinary yellow. He towered over her and bent down onto his knees to move closer to her. Elizabeth could feel her younger brother shaking to her right. Her older brother was no where to be found, too.

"Where are my parents and Rodie?" Her voice was merely a whisper, she couldn't force herself to be loud, to yell.

He grinned. Elizabeth noticed as his lips opened that his teeth were sharpened into jagged points. "Do not worry, little ones." The man continued to grin and rubbed her little brother's head before standing. He backed up and leaned against the wall.

Elizabeth wrapped an arm around her brother, Rabastan, and stood in the entryway as she waited for her parents.

)))))))(((((((

_Mrs. Ramona Lestrange was found mysteriously dead in the house of Evan Rosier last night around eleven o'clock. Druella Rosier-Black discovered the mangled body late last night while visiting her family member, Evan. Druella immediately sent for the Ministry when she discovered the body of Mrs. Lestrange, who was a close friend to Druella and Evan. There were no other victims within the London household. Evan Rosier has been claimed as missing and is momentarily a suspect for the death of Mrs. Ramona Lestrange. If anyone has any information about the untimely death of Mrs. Lestrange, please contact the Ministry of Magic. Mrs. Ramona Lestrange was an employee of Obscurus Books in Diagon Alley and has left behind two sons, Rodolphus and Rabastan, a daughter, Elizabeth, and her husband Mr. Lestrange._

Elizabeth held The Daily Prophet in her hand and read the front page of the newspaper. Tears flowed from her eyes and landed on the moving photograph of her mother. It was a recent photo, her mother's hair was wrapped beautifully in a bun and her sapphire eyes pierced the readers. They shone with a bright light, a happiness.

It had been hours since her father had rushed her and her brother from the dark house in London. Their babysitter, the rugged Fenrir Greyback, silently watched her and Rabastan as they waited to leave. She didn't expect her father to apparate into the hallway and harshly grab his two children- to bruise their arms with his grasp and to relocate them quickly to an open field.

The field...The sun was setting and a few feet in front of Elizabeth was her mother, sprawled out on the green prickly grass, her eyes wide open, and blood around her mouth. She was crooked, her body bent and broken- but before Elizabeth could rush towards her dying or dead mother, she was wrapped up in strong, heavy arms with Rabastan and everything was blurred again. She started to scream and her shrieks hurt her ears. Underneath her screams she could hear the owner of the arms, her brother Rodolphus, yelling at her to shut up, to stop the screaming. But she couldn't.

Everything froze for Elizabeth as the twirling of apparating stopped and she fell to her knees in a dining room. The Lestrange household was bubbling with whispers as portraits ran from picture to picture, within the house and to houses far away, as they heard rumor of the news. Ramona Lestrange was ruthlessly murdered by a dark, dark wizard.

Rodolphus shouted at the portraits, told them to stop with their rumors, but before Elizabeth could figure out what was going on everything went black.

...That was all she could remember from the night before. She had woke up in her bed, her green covers tucked around her body and The Daily Prophet next to her. The article made it almost impossible to breathe and almost impossible not to cry. Her eyes swelled and drowned with tears and Elizabeth laid back against her bed and cried until her sapphire orbs ran dry.

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway and her door opened. Rodolphus didn't look at her, his eyes remained fixed on a family photograph that was propped above her bed.

"I went to Diagon Alley and got your supplies for you." He stated it as if she should have been thankful that he faced the public while she slept and stayed hidden.

"Thank you, Rodie."

Elizabeth didn't eat breakfast and ignored the grumbles her stomach made as she rushed through crowds of muggles with her older brother thrashing through muggles. She could hear him muttering to himself, which he always seemed to do. She could hear him mention too many muggles and how he hated wearing the disgusting style of clothes he was forced to wear while wandering through Kinds Cross Station. Elizabeth pushed her cart, her eleven year old body straining to keep up with the sixteen year old Rodolphus.

They reached the platform and Rodolphus entered through the stone wall first, his body disappearing between the nine and ten platform signs. Elizabeth held her breath and ran. The Hogwarts Express was blasting its engines and she could smell smoke. She stopped running, but forgot to stop her cart and a loud clash was heard from a few feet in front of her.

"Are you blind or something?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes. Sapphire met gray and she smiled shyly at the young boy in front of her. Her mother had always taught her to smile at everyone, especially when you first met them.

"I asked if you were blind."

Her smile faltered slightly and she mumbled, "I'm not blind."

He laughed obnoxiously and Elizabeth grabbed her cart and pulled it away from his.

He smiled back at her finally. "I'm glad your name isn't Blind, that would be a sad, sad name." He held out his hand and she noticed his hair was long, almost to his neckline and the darkest shade of brown she'd ever seen. It was black, incredibly black. "I'm Sirius, Sirius Orion Black."

Elizabeth smiled shyly again and shook his hand lightly. "I'm Elizabeth Lestrange."

The small twinkle of laughter she had seen in his gray eyes disappeared and his orbs turned stormy. She felt the air around them become tighter, stiff. She knew he had heard, maybe read the articles about her mother. Sirius tried to force a smile to his lips, but it ended up being awkward and they stood there in silence as they train blew a loud horn.

Elizabeth fell to the ground and felt Sirius as he landed hard next to her, their carts jammed together with a third cart that belonged to a boy who just entered through the platform.

"Bloody, I don't think you're-" The bespectacled young boy with messy hair didn't finish his sentence as he was hit onto the floor by another cart. The young girl looked down at the three first years on the floor and huffed as she grabbed her cart easily and walked towards the middle of the train.

Slowly, the three started to get up and Sirius nudged his cart out of the commotion. He pushed it out of the way and Elizabeth stood up and used all her strength to turn her cart. The third kid grabbed his too and together they walked towards the middle of the train.

"I'm James Potter, in case you were both wondering." The young boy mentioned as they left their carts outside the train and climbed the steps into a cabin. Elizabeth smiled warmly at him as they picked the first free compartment and introduced herself as Elizabeth, no Lestrange mentioned. Sirius was excited to meet another student and held out his hand to James as they sat on opposite sides of the cabin. James took his hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"I'm Sirius."

James raised an eyebrow, which was barely noticeable behind his hair and glasses. "Serious? About what?

Sirius laughed. "No, I'm Sirius, mate. As in Sirius Black."

* * *

><p><em>King's Cross Station<em>

Alexandria Sith heard her father talking, blabbing away about the latest potion he discovered at the Ministry. She sighed as he mentioned it's abnormal qualities and about how much she'd enjoy Potions at Hogwarts with Slughorn, her father's dearest friend, who taught the class. Yet, if her father would have ever paid attention to her, he would know she had no desire to enter a life filled with potions. Since she was five she could fly a broomstick and in her small wizarding town she played Quidditch games. Hogwarts was not her opportunity to take Potions classes, but to be able to play her favorite game for the House she was sorted into. As her father escorted her onto the Hogwarts Express, the only thing she could think of was quidditch.

Her mother, Anamaria Rosier, was a pure-blood Slytherin. Her father, Anton Sith, was a pure-blood Ravenclaw. She'd met several Slytherins through her mother and after spending nights in dark, creepy houses with intimidating wizards, she decided to never be Slytherin.

Her father hugged her tightly. He kissed her cheek and pushed her lightly up the stairs. She turned towards him and he waved. She sent a small wave back and opened the door to the train as she heard the booming voice of a conductor stating they were about to leave the station. Alexandria didn't look back towards her father as she entered the compartment. She took the empty space next to a boy with glasses and he grinned at her.

The girl across from her smiled warmly. Alexandria sensed a sadness from the girl, even thought she was smiling. "I'm Elizabeth and these fellows are James and Sirius." Elizabeth motioned to the two boys. "We were talking about the sorting."

Alexandria smiled. "Alexandria."

The boy James looked at Alexandria excitedly. "Alex, can I call you Alex?" She nodded. "We were talking about Gryffindor and quidditch!"

Her ears perked up at the word quidditch and though she just met James Potter, Alexandria Sith decided silently as he spoke of the Gryffindor house team that Gryffindor sounded like the best house at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Reviews? :]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books or movies, or any character created within the wizarding world/muggle world of JK Rowling by JK Rowling.**

_Note: This story will skip from year to year every chapter or so until I get to their sixth year, which is where the story will have a more steady/less skipping around pace. Just a warning! :]_

Chapter Two.

_Third Year._

Alexandria felt her heart fall into her stomach as the Gryffindor quidditch captain examined the prospective players. It was the first week of school and the houses were having tryouts for open positions on their teams. Alex was shaking, her palms sweaty and her broom felt warm. It was vibrating from her nervous excitement. James, who was deteremind to make the team also, nudged her with his elbow and Alex looked towards her best friend. He had a goody grin plastered on his face and his glasses were taped haphazardly to his head. The brilliant taping idea belonged to Sirius and Peter, who were utterly convinced the tape would help James' vision to remain keen and his glasses unlost during flight. Alex tried to smile, but found it hard. James was certain he would make the team, he stated it was a deep squirm in his heart that told him, secretly, that he was meant to play quidditch for Gryffindor.

Alex never heard her body tell her, she just wanted to. Badly.

She looked foward at the captain, Lesario, when he announced they had four positions open. The Gryffindor team needed two beaters and two chasers. A few mutters of frustration were heard down the line of prospective players and four students trotted off the pitch. Six students remained and James nudged her arm again. Alex could imagine the smug grin on his face growing, his eyes beaming with even more certainty.

Lesario pulled out his wand and summoned a clip board from thin air. He was a seventh year and was determined to win the House Cup. He called a name, a fifth year that Alex never heard of. The boy wanted to be a beater and the bludgers were unleashed and he showed his skills.

James, Alex, and a fourth year by the name Charles were called up by Lesario.

"Now then, since you all want to be chasers, I'm going to have you guys play together, just to see how well each of your interact with other chasers." He marked down a few things on his clipboard, his quill moving quickly. "Potter, Sith, and Bengly, right?"

The three of them nodded their heads. James was the first to mount his broom and kick off the ground and Bengly followed. Alex squeezed her broom and glanced over at Lesario. He nodded at her, giving her enough strength to drown most of her nervousness and take off behind the two boys. They were high up and the quidditch pitch looked smaller.

Lesario grabbed a quaffle from the Gryffindor team trunk and yelled, "Pass it across the field and take turns scoring! Potter, Bengly, then Sith!"

His voice echoed up to the three as they were perched on their broomsticks. James caught the quaffle as Lesario threw it up to them. "Me first then!" He threw it with force at Bengly and the boy cupped in to his chest as he took off towards the opposite side of the pitch. James winked at Alex and together they took off behind him.

"Ayo! Bengla-whatever, over here!" James yelled across the field to Bengly and the fourth year passed it over. James spun around and threw the quaffle towards Alex.

She caught the ball easily and leaned forward on her broom to quicken her pace. Her broomstick jetted off and she quickly went alongside Bengly. Alex passed it the short distance and sped off towards the three posts. Bengly chucked it to James as they approached the posts and James winked to Alex as he aimed it towards the middle post and threw it. Alex caught it on the other side after he scored and took off with it down the field.

She chucked it behind her to James and he caught it, passing it quickly to Bengly. The fourth year finished trailing the remainder of the pitch and threw the quaffle towards the goals from a far distance. The red ball made it through after hitting the circle bar. He cheered and Alex threw the ball to him. He caught it as it started to fall towards the ground and immediatly sent it to James.

James held onto it as he trailed the field and as he got close to the goals Alex rushed passed him and he slipped her the ball smoothly. She threw it in a straight line and it slammed through the middle loop just like James'. She smiled to herself, silently impressed with how well the three worked together.

They headed to the ground and landed softly as Lesario sent the bludgers out for the last two boys who wanted to be beaters. After the balls were unleashed he walked over to the three of them and shook their hands. "I wish I could have you all, but only two of you will be lucky. I'll have it posted tomorrow in the tower. Thanks for coming out."

Alex and James walked towards the castle together. James still had a smug grin on his face and Alex shoved him.

"Jamie, there is something known as being TOO full of yourself."

James quirked an eyebrow and cringed as he felt the tape around his glasses pull his eyebrow hair. "Alex, don't you know a Potter can never be TOO full of themself."

She laughed at his obsurdity as they entered the castle and walked towards the great hall.

Remus sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, a book about Divination propped open in front of him. "Liz, can this class even be taken seriously?"

Liz looked up from her book, which was about vampires, and quirked an eyebrow at Remus. She peeked at his book and noticed he was only two pages into it. "Divination is avery, very serious matter."

She smiled shyly and brought her book closer to her body so it could block out her blush. It seemed as if everytime she talked to Remus she ended up blushing.

He smiled back at her, his ashy brown hair falling into his dark blue eyes. "Liz I'm serious-"

"No, mate, I'm Sirius."

Their black haired friend popped up across the table from them, his backpack sloppily plopped on the table and his hands greedily grabbing food. "I hate how everyone tries to say they're me, ya know-" he shoved a small piece of chicken into mouth, "it's like, I know you want to be me and all-" he swallowed down a swig of pumpkin juice. "but c'mon!"

Liz rolled her eyes and giggled. "Not everyone desires to be you!"

Sirius moved his eyebrows in what he assumed what a seductive way. Remus raised an eyebrow and Liz giggled some more.

"Siri, I think you're scaring her..."

Sirius turned around and saw James and Alex walking up to them. He changed his facial expression so he looked shocked, but a piece of newly bitten chicken hung out of his mouth. "Juss 'cause you're scary Sith-" Alex whacked Sirius in the cheek lightly as she sat next to him. He huffed and continued to finish the piece of chicken in his mouth.

Liz turned her attention back onto Remus. She noticed he was looking at his book again, skimming through the pages, a look of agony on his face. "Remus, learning divination won't be that dreadul, I promise."

Remus looked up towards Liz and closed his book. He smiled at her warmly and she couldn't help but get a small fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked away quickly and turned to Alex. "So, Alexa, how did tryouts go? I bet Lesario fancied both you and James!"

James looked at Liz like she was crazy. "Of course he loved us, how could he not love our amazingly brilliant skills?"

Sirius finished another swig of pumpkin juice and nodded his head. "I heard Alexandria is quite the chaser, even if she is a girl." Alex gave him another playful whack to the cheek and he touched the place she hit dramatically. "Dearest woman, how dare you abuse me?"

James ignored Sirius and decided to answer Liz's question for Alex. "Splendid, if I can say so myself. We both scored perfectly and we tried our hardest!"

Alex turned towards James and smiled warmly at him. He smiled back knowing his comment made her feel at ease about the tryouts.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood, but it's time for the most _serious_ class ever- Divination." Remus broke up the conversation with a look of dread on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Divination Class<em>

"Tessomancy?"

James looked over at Peter, who he was partnered with, and whispered, "You said that allowed Pete!"

The professor looked over to the duo. "Did you not read your book...Mr...Pettigrew?" Peter shrunk back into his wooden chair and the professor moved his eyes to James. "How about you, Mr...Potter?"

James looked down at the brand new, closed book on the table in front of him. The professor turned away before James could guess an answer and looked around the room. "Does anyone in this classroom know what tessomancy is?"

Liz and her partner Lily Evans raised their hands high. The professor smiled at the two girls and pointed his long finger to Lily. "Well, Professor-" she sent a disapproving look to James, "tessomancy is the art of reading tea leaves to predict the future."

Remus, who was partnered with Alexandria, whispered across the table to her, "We're going to interpret tea?" Alex held in a laugh as she nodded to him.

Sirius who was across the classroom with Marlene McKinnon stuck out his tongue and stuck his finger in it to signal vomitting to his friends. The professor who had his back turned as he gathered tea cups and levitated them to each student noticed without looking. "Mr. Black, please stop."

Sirius looked shocked. "He's as good as McGonnagall!"

Marlene nodded in agreement.

Remus looked down at his cup of tea and sighed and he picked it up and drank it. Alex, who stared at him as he dreadfully drank the bland tea slurped hers down loudly. A few people giggled, but the professor told her to hush.

Everyone finished their cups of tea within five minutes and the professor told them to switch cups with their partner and to use their books to read the shapes of the leaves.

Peter looked down into the cup in his hands as the professor asked him what he saw. Peter studied the creature. "Well...I think it's maybe a...well, it's a cat. Kind of. Cats mean that James will have a decietful...uh, friend...in the future." Peter looked up nervously from the teacup andok and looked at the professor nervously. The professor nodded continued to pick on students.

They exited the classroom as a group and squeezed together as they climbed down the Divination towar stairs. Remus decided he hated Divination and its pointlessness.

"I'm sorry I saw a raven Alex." He was walking down the stairs next to Alexandria and she looked at him as he apologized.

"Oh forget it, it's all cracked shit anyway." She didn't mind that Remus saw a raven, which according to their book was the symbol for death or bad news, in her leaves. Yet, the sight of the creature on the bottom of her tea cup as she double-checked his reading was quite frightening. The raven could be the symbolization of her not making the Gryffindor team, or maybe dying...but not playing quidditch was much worse that dying.

* * *

><p><em>Gryffindor Tower, Girls Dormitory<em>

Alex laid on her bed, her curtains open and she could hear a few of the other third year girls whispering to themselves on the otherside of the dorm. She was by herself, which was how it usually was when she entered the girl's common room. Liz was her friend, but then were never as close as Liz was with Lily. They were both booky girls, their minds focused on intelligence and school. Whereas, Alex was more of a sporty girl, her mind focused on quidditch. Her section of the dorm was the only area of the dorm decorated with Chudley Canons posters, which she found to be absurd when she first started Hogwarts.

She was seperated from her thoughts as Lily, her red hair falling down her back beautifully, and Liz, her black hair thrown into an elegant bun, sat on her bed. "Alexandria!" Lily smiled at the brown haired girl laying comfortably on her bed, "we were just talking about boys andLiz and I were wondering, do you like James?"

Alex looked into Lily's green eyes. If Lily wasn't completely against the presence of James Potter she would be able to easily tell that James was entirely in love with the red-haired third year. "No, Potter is my best friend. Think of a brother."

Liz tapped Lily's shoulder excitedly. "Told you, Lily! She would never go for a James!"

"Who says I'd go for anyone?" Alex looked at them like they were crazy.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Alexa, we know you MUST like someone." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Well, who do you and Lily like then?" Both girls blushed at Alex's question.

"Lily has a little thing for Lockhart. You might know him, he's a fourth year Ravenclaw!" Liz told Alex as Lily blushed even harder. Alex was kind of disappointed that LIly didn't have a thing for James, since for a thirteen year old boy, he seemed pretty intent on spending the rest of his long life with the red haired Gryffindor.

"But Liz has had a crush on Remus Lupin for almost a year now!" Liz gave Lily a 'be quiet' look as she told Alex. "So, do you like anyone?"

Alex shrugged. "Let me think about it and maybe I'll tell you by sixth year."

The two girls looked disappointed but got up from Alex's bed and shrugged their shoulders. Alex knew she could be amazing friends with Lily and Elizabeth if she put effort into it, but asking her about boys made her uncomfortable.

She wasn't like Lily or Elizabeth or Marlene McKinnon. Lily was beautiful- she had curly red hair that was always untangled and flowing down her back perfectly and green eyes that stood out and could be seen, emerald and bright, no matter the distance. Then Elizabeth, or Liz- she had long, straight black hair that flowed down to her hips and sapphire colored eyes that glistened, even in the dark. Then Marlene was gorgeous alongside them, her hair to her shoulders and always curled, her smile perfect.

Alexandria Sith felt like she didn't compare to them. She had brown hair, a medium shade, that was always up in a ponytail and hazel eyes, which were mainly brown unless she was sad. She felt plain next to them and often she got sad as she thought about the years to come and how they would bloom into even more beautiful women and she wouldn't.

She turned onto her side and used her wand to shut the curtains around her bed. She fell asleep to a pair of gray eyes she kept envisioning. Gray eyes she always dreamt of.


End file.
